


When I'm Near You

by SaphiralovesTolkien



Series: 25 Days Till Christmas Fanfiction Countdown [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Presents, Gen, M/M, is a person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiralovesTolkien/pseuds/SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: When Peter is told that he can open a Christmas present early this year, he isn't expecting it to be a person...or that said person is Tony Stark.





	When I'm Near You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21: Character A’s little sibling/child wants to meet their favorite celebrity/writer/person for Christmas. Character B is said “Christmas present”.   
> Today's fic is short just like yesterday's and tomorrow's is going to be short and updated super early in the morning like 1 or something because I'm leaving for my grandparents early and will have no radio contact for a while. Tomorrow's is already written too!! I am on a role!  
> Betaed by Grammarly.  
> No OCs.  
> I don't own anything obvious.  
> Enjoy!

> Holidays are joyful   
>  There's always something new   
>  But ev'ryday's a holiday   
>  When I'm near to you   
> 

Steve walked into his apartment and looked around for his son. He was usually home from school at this point and either working on homework, playing some sort of computer game with his friend Ned, or designing technology that Steve wouldn’t understand. He found him in the kitchen eating a snack and browsing on his phone, “Peter.”   
  
Peter looked up and grinned, “Hey Dad!”   
  
Steve walked into the kitchen and brushed his fingers against the tabletop, “How was school? Was it nice? Had a good last day before break?”   
  
Peter gave his dad a hard stare, “What is it? What are you hiding?”   
  
“Hiding? Who said I was hiding anything?” Steve tried to act innocent, but it apparently wasn’t working because Peter raised an eyebrow at him.   
  
Steve couldn’t contain his smile, “How would like to open a Christmas present early?”   
  
Peter looked at him in surprise, “Are you serious? Yeah!”   
  
Steve grinned and walked out of the kitchen. Peter frowned as he heard the door open and whispered voices. There was a laugh that Peter didn’t recognize, and then footsteps as his father and someone else walked to the kitchen.   
  
Steve grinned as he walked in to see the stunned face of his son, “My dear, my son Peter, Peter, meet Tony Stark, your Christmas present.”   
  
Peter nearly fell off his stool in his eagerness to envelop his father, “Thank you! You’re the best!”   
  
“Hey now, what about me? I’m the Christmas present.” Tony smirked at Peter over his sunglasses, “Well kid? Whose really the best?”   
  
Peter grinned, “It’s a pretty hard choice, but...I am leaning toward Mr. Stark.”   
  
Tony grinned as Steve rolled his eyes, “I told you I would like him. Call me Tony kid.”   
  
Peter looked like he was about to faint from happiness. Steve smiled, happy to see his son happy and he was glad Peter was getting along so well with his boyfriend. Steve looped an arm around Tony’s waist and pulled him, so he was flush against him. Tony squeaked at the sudden movement, and Peter jumped in surprise. Steve ignored his son and instead kissed Tony in a swooping bow. Tony was surprised but quickly melted into the kiss. Peter grinned and not so sneakily took a few pictures. He was happy his father had found someone he was so clearly in love with,’ he should probably start packing, looked like he would be spending Christmas in Stark Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you all believe that there are only four days left till Christmas? I can't. That also means that I have four more fics to write!! The Christmas Day fic is being written before Christmas Day obviously, and it is going to be snapshots of all the fandoms I have written about through this challenge on Christmas morning. If you have a particular interest to see a snapshot from a specific viewpoint, drop a comment. I know some of the fics have been alternate universes and don't connect with the other fics of their fandom so if you want to see one over the other let me know.  
> Have a lovely rest of your day!


End file.
